


Hero

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I don’t have time, or the inclination to intervene in your European wars.”





	Hero

“I’m a hero,” America said shortly, turning and striding away. “I don’t have time, or the inclination to intervene in your European wars.”

“Then be a hero for me!” England yelled after him. “Save me then! Isn’t that what heroes do, save everyone? No matter who they are, no matter what they’ve done? _Please_.” Begging broke his heart.

America stopped but he didn’t turn. He didn’t want to see the wreck that England had become, blood dripping down his face and his uniform torn. “I can’t.”

“Then you aren’t much of a hero are you?”

He couldn’t even deny it.


End file.
